robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
1L0VEY0UFR1END
Weird R0blox L3ft One day I was searching for random groups to see if I want to join any of them, when I encountered a group named "R0blox l3ft" I looked at this, because it was suspicious, and it's rankings were Fan, 4RMY, TH3 0NES and R0blox L3ft. Fans were obviously just fans, 4RMY had weird people, TH3 0NES had two people. aSB3aWxsIGhhY2sgYWxs was the first one ModeWatch was the second one. The first is 1L0VEY0UFR1END himself. 1L0VEY0UFR1END Encounter I looked at 1L0VEY0UFR1END'S games, and he had one called "Would you." The description said "Could you." I immediately joined the game, to see what this game was, and it was a blank baseplate with 7-12 trains around the baseplate scattered. I was just about to leave because it looked like it was nothing, until 1L0VEY0UFR1END joined me. My heart skipped a beat for a second, as I noticed the creator of the game joined me. "So, would you?" he asked. "would i what" I responded "Would you, could you." 1L0VEY0UFR1END left, and I left too. I sent him a friend request, which was a major mistake. Anyways, I went to play games that he didn't follow me to. Luckily. 1L0VEY0UFR1END Encounter #2 The very next day after school I played ROBLOX with my friends from class. After we were all done playing Lab Experiment, they logged off for the day. I didn't, I was busy playing Jailbreak earning money for the Bugatti. I was listening to music on youtube, and I went to choose a different one, when I noticed I had a notification. I changed my music, but I checked my notification. This surprised me, I thought he would just forget about me after the first encounter. He was online JUST then, so I decided to join him in his game. It gave me an error, so I couldn't join, (He might've been in a VIP server) Nothing happened that day, so I just forgot about it for the rest of the day. 9:00 PM 1st Literally the day I'm writing this, I found him 10 minutes ago. He was playing a game by aSB3aWxsIGhhY2sgYWxs. I joined him and he said "How are you doing on this fine night?" "shut up. what are you going to do?" i said "I'm not doing anything." he responded "ROBLOX is already doing the work for me." he said before leaving. February 3rd This is my first update to this page. I have looked deeper into this R0blox L3ft and 1L0VEY0UFR1END madness and found that the group has a game. It's called "hello." While I was in this game, nobody else was. It was the ROBLOX HQ with me locked inside, and lava rock all over the place. I climbed to the top and I found a giant player looking down on me. Nobody else was in the sever, so it probably was an NPC. No encounters for the day, so nothing really happened, except when I looked at 1L0VEY0UFR1END's creations. He had two new models. One labeled: "the power source" the other "don't touch my things." The power source was a metal table with a ball on top that said a number (presumably 38). I don't know what that means, but it seems like nothing. dont touch my things was really weird. It showed a head with blood spurting from it, and it was closed up with glass and stone all around it. I'm not sure what it meant, but that's all that has happened today, so far. February 4th Second update, but again, no encounters. He did make a new game though, called ZXZpbCdzlGhvdXNI. It's a weird game, but I took some screenshots to see what you think. Here's the first screenshot I took. It's near where you spawn, and it seems like it's a broken down house with a stone with the Builderman Error 404 thing. You can push it around, so that means it isn't anchored. If you play the game and find something else about that stone, tell me. This was the last weird thing I found in the game, It's a sign trapped in dirt so you can't read it, I tried touching it, jumping on it, I even tried to shift-lock glitch it up, but it wouldn't budge. I don't know what it is, but if you can help with it, that'd be great. That's all that happened today. February 14th (Valentine's Day) 1L0VEY0UFR1END deleted ZXZpbCdzlGhvdXNI. It is no longer on his page, but it is in my recently played. The description didn't change, although "Would You." changed, and so did 1L0VEY0UFR1END. = Would You. You can no longer play Would You. It is still on his page, but it is closed for visitors. I'm not sure why, but if he updates it again, i'll update this page like I have been. 1L0VEY0UFR1END 1L0VEY0UFR1END now has changed his avatar. Instead of a comedy mask, he has half of a mask titled "The Phantom of the Opera". He also has a T-Shirt saying "Join Team Roblox L3ft Today!" on him, similar to C00lKid. Instead of his group's logo. = R0blox L3ft His group has completely changed. It has Chinese writing and Caesar Cipher all over the description and the group wall. It's too much to translate, but if you can, that'd be great. March 18th ("John Doe" day) For once in a long time, 1L0VEY0UFR1END was active. He exploited my game and it was craaazy! It was lots of deleting stuff and screaming to join their group. He was only online for like 30 minutes and logged off. There's not much to it. He changed his group desc to "TIMES UP" and his status to "ITS MARCH 18TH". So yeah, that's it. One Year Later. 2019 27 Well, here I am again. Reporting on the same dumb stuff I reported on a year ago. So, what's new? Let's just say I checked in on the right day a year later (coincidence) only to find that he has changed his about page and is online. His About Page: "today is 4/27/19. I am here. I remain." I literally don't care about this kid anymore, he's probably coming back because his mom gave him back his computer or something, but I'm no longer going to report on this account because now he seems of no use to report on. He's doing the same thing him and his group always do. They give us a date to "end" roblox, only for them to fail and miss the date, then for them to replace it to a further date, again, only to miss it. 1L0VEY0UFR1END is the definition of a wannabe, so don't go looking into him. It's useless.Category:Users Category:Example Category:Good Example